Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a mask frame assembly, a method of manufacturing the same, and a method of manufacturing a display apparatus by using a mask frame assembly.
Discussion of the Background
Light-emitting devices are classified into inorganic light-emitting devices and organic light-emitting devices according to materials forming an emission layer. Recently, organic light-emitting devices have been actively developed since they have higher luminance and faster response times than inorganic light-emitting devices, and they also provide a wider range of colors. The organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display (e.g., flat-panel OLED display) is widely considered as the next-generation display due to its wide viewing angle, high contrast ratio, low driving voltage, light and thin design, and fast response time.
Typical manufacture of an organic light-emitting display may include forming on an organic film and/or an electrode via vacuum deposition. However, using typical manufacturing techniques when manufacturing high-resolution organic light emitting displays may result in a low quality organic light emitting display with a large shadow effect (i.e., unintended excessive shadowing due to high-incident-angle molecules relative the normal angle).
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.